


No Idea

by storyhydroxide



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, First Times, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Tik Tok, lol yeah tik tok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhydroxide/pseuds/storyhydroxide
Summary: Cody can convince Noel to do anything. That’s a fact. He even got him to make a tik tok dance video with him, but Noel messes up the dance, and him and Cody end up accidentally kissing. Making out turns into more after they realize they’re both into it.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	No Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t show this to them, you know what’s up. Idk what this is, I’m on semester break with a lot of time on my hands so I’m practicing my writing.. I’m addicted to tik tok and TMG so why not combine them in this.

“Dudeee you gotta check out this tik tok I just sent you.” Cody said to Noel without glancing up from his phone. 

“Man.. no! Don’t tell me you’re obsessed with tik tok now too.” Noel grumbled. 

“I’m not obsessed. C’mon the app isn’t that bad, there’s some pretty funny stuff. Just watch it!” Cody responded giving Noel his “please do what I say” face. 

Noel just groaned “Fine.” 

Did he particularly want to watch this tik tok? No. Just like he didn’t particularly want to go to that haunted house while they were on tour, or how he didn’t particularly want to film a video at 6am on a Monday. Yet there he was doing what Cody wanted because Cody was scarily good at persuading Noel. 

Noel opened up tik tok and watched the video. He had to admit it was pretty funny, but watching Cody die from laughter was funnier. Cody was wiping tears from his eyes when he said “Dude you know what we have to do?”

“Oh no.” Noel thought to himself. 

“We have to make a tik tok dance video.” Cody said not giving Noel time to respond. 

“Bro... absolutely not.” Noel deadpanned. 

“Come on... pleasee” Cody responded. 

There was no way Noel was doing this. Not a chance in hell. Except yes he was because Cody somehow convinced him just like he always did. 

He watched Cody set his phone up on the window, and scroll through his saved songs until he found the right one. 

“This is the one!” Cody said clicking on a track titled “no idea.”

They spent about 10 minutes learning the dance and then they were ready. 

“This is definitely a good idea, I mean even the dobre bros made a tok to this song!” Cody exclaimed. 

“You did not just call this video a tok.” Noel laughed. “You’re too far gone Cody, you’re the male Charli Damelio now.” 

“Ok ok shut up!” Cody said pressing the countdown button. 

They got in position. Noel thought he had the hang of it, besides it didn’t have to be perfect. It was ridiculous enough that they were even doing it. Their fans would get a kick out of it, and Cody would leave him alone abt making more “toks” as he apparently called them. 

The dance was pretty simple. The countdown reached 1 and they started. It was going smoothly until Cody leaned in to “shh” at Noel, and Noel forgot that that was Cody’s part so he also leaned in to “shh” Cody, and they accidentally touched lips. Noel wouldn’t call it a kiss because... come on! No. they just touched lips. 

”What the fuck man!” Cody said laughing and wiping his mouth. 

“Sorry, I got confused abt the dance.” Noel replied sheepishly. 

He wished he was laughing it off like Cody, but he couldn’t. Even though they only touched lips for a few seconds, Noel felt something in his stomach. It made his cheeks prickle with red. 

Cody seemed unbothered and was already setting his phone back up to record another try. 

“Come on, we got it this time.” Cody gestured for Noel to come back to his position. 

Noel didn’t say anything and walked up to his spot behind Cody.

The countdown began again, and he was ready. Except this time when Cody leaned into shh him, Noel leaned in again, and instead of pulling away he stayed there, and instead of just touching lips he kissed Cody. His best friend. And to Noel’s surprise, he felt Cody kiss him back. 

It was a good kiss. Tender and sweet, like it was meant to happen. Noel had thought a few times about what it would be like to kiss Cody. This was better than his imagination. 

Noel pulled away, and Cody stood there and let out a slightly shaky breath. 

“Uhhh... sorry man for ruining the dance again. I guess I’m not supposed to be tik tok famous.” Noel said with a slight smirk.

”What was that?” Cody said bewildered.  


He couldn’t believe what had just happened in the last 5 minutes. He wasn’t complaining by any means, he like Noel, had thought about what a kiss between them would be like, but never imagined Noel would actually want to kiss him. Mr. “don’t be sus dude” Noel. 

“I don’t know dude. The first time was an accident, but then I felt something, and I wanted to act on it.” Noel said nonchalantly,shrugging his shoulders.

He turned away from Cody for a moment to grab his phone off the couch, when all of a sudden Cody was turning him back around and kissing him fervently. It caught Noel by surprise, but he didn’t let it trip him up. He grabbed Cody’s face and kissed him back. He started walking backwards towards the couch, and led Cody to straddle him as he sat down. 

Noel didn’t know where this was going, but he needed to know Cody was okay with it. So he pulled away and said “What are we doing?” 

Cody didn’t respond. He didn’t know exactly what they were doing, but he was getting hard and it was because of Noel. 

“I don’t know” he eventually said.

Noel gestured for Cody to sit next to him, and when he was situated he turned to face him. 

“Have you ever done anything with a guy before?” Noel asked genuinely.

“Not really... I mean I have sucked a dick, but it was only once and I was under the influence.” Cody said shying away from Noel’s gaze. 

Noel had to hold back the frat boy joke he wanted to make and instead said “I had sex with a guy one time, but he wasn’t my seemingly straight best friend” Noel told Cody, who was shocked. 

Noel had sex with a guy? Cody couldn’t believe it at first. However unbelievable it was, it turned Cody on even more. 

“I thought you were straight.” Cody sputtered. 

Noel chuckled and said “I thought so too, but I had sex with a guy and I liked it, and I’m thinking about fucking my male best friend. So... where does that leave us?” 

He placed his hand on Cody’s thigh and slowly moved it towards the bulge in his pants. Cody was speechless, he didn’t know how to react. He’d always considered himself straight too, it didn’t bother him that the idea of kissing Noel turned him on. He chalked it up to too much time spent together and to Noel being good looking. He never thought maybe it actually meant something. 

“Wait.” Cody stopped Noel. 

Noel looked taken aback but he removed his hand and looked at Cody earnestly. 

“I... I want to suck your dick” Cody said sheepishly. 

“Mann... you had me over here thinking I went too far!” Noel sighed, letting out a laugh as he spoke. 

“I’m sorry!” Cody said laughing a little too. “I just.. I want to suck your dick before you do anything to me. I want to see if it’s different from the other time I did it.” 

“Well I’m not gonna argue with that.” Noel smirked, he leaned back into the couch and undid his pants. “You should get on your knees.” He pointed out to Cody who was just staring at him. 

It wasn’t exactly a command, rather than guidance on what Cody should do, but it sent a shiver down his spine. Cody sank to his knees and positioned himself in front of Noel. Noel continued to take his pants and boxers off. His hard dick was now in his hands and Cody was already way more turned on than he was when he was in college. 

“Dude.. maybe tin-“ Cody started before Noel interjected and said “Please don’t make a tiny meat gang joke right now.” They both just laughed. This felt weirdly natural to Cody. He guessed that was a good thing. 

Cody moved up to Noel’s dick and looked him in the eyes before making a move. “Go ahead, it’s all yours” Noel said glancing down. 

Cody started out slow, licking from the bottom all the way to the top before he decided to put the head in his mouth. 

Noel tilted his head back and groaned. Even though Cody’s skill was lacking, the amount of effort, and the fact that it was Cody, made Noel feel like he was gonna burst right there. 

Cody started going deeper and deeper, eventually hitting the back of his throat. He gagged around Noel’s cock, and tears sprang to his eyes, but he kept going. He was honestly enjoying himself. He didn’t care that there was spit all over his chin, or that his face was bright red from gagging. He actually enjoyed this. 

“Unnf.. Cody I’m close. I’m gonna cum.” Noel magaged to say in between moans. 

Cody pulled off right as Noel released his load,and it ended up all over Cody’s face and neck. 

Noel wished he could take a picture of Cody right now: flushed cheeks, drool soaking his chin, and Noel’s cum all over, some of it even in his hair. He used his fingers to wipe up some of the cum and then put them up to Cody, who immediately opened his mouth and sucked his digits. 

“You did so good Cody, I haven’t felt that good from a blowjob in a long time.” Noel said honestly, his voice an octave deeper than usual. 

Cody glowed under the praise and looked up at Noel. 

“Come here” Noel said, patting the couch next to him. “Let me make you feel good now.” 

Cody scrambled up to the couch and Noel pushed him lightly so that he was laying down. He kissed him tenderly, slowly moving down to his neck. He pulled Cody’s shirt off and kissed all the way down his chest continuing until he got to the waistband of his pants. 

“Have you ever been fingered before?” Noel asked.

“No” Cody shook his head. 

“Do you want me to? Finger you I mean. It feels really good.” Noel asked a little flustered at the thought of seeing Cody’s hole and being the first person to touch it. 

“Yes.” Cody breathed out shakily. 

That’s all Noel needed to hear. He pulled Cody’s pants and undergarments down to reveal his painfully hard dick. He gave it a quick lick before going back to kissing down Cody’s body. Once he reached his thighs he sat up. 

He pushed Cody’s legs up so they were in the air, and his hole was exposed. Then, he put three fingers up to Cody’s mouth. 

“Get ‘em real wet” he said keeping eye contact with Cody as he opened his mouth and sucked around his fingers again. 

When Noel felt like they were wet enough, he put his index finger up to Cody’s hole. He circled around his rim a few times before slowing pushing into him. Cody tensed up at first, but once Noel’s finger was knuckle deep he relaxed. 

“How’s it feel” Noel asked. 

“Honestly, a little weird, but good at the same time.” Cody responded. “Can you move it around?” He asked. 

Noel obliged and started to slowly push in and out. Soon Cody was breathing harder and said “I think you can put more in” 

Noel smiled and obliged once more, adding in a second finger. He twisted them around before fucking in and out of Cody. He managed to reach Cody’s prostate and the sound Cody made was sinful. 

“Please Noel I need more.” Cody moaned, holding onto his legs to keep them in the air. 

Noel put in another finger before pounding Cody’s prostate mercilessly. Cody was a whimpering mess, and he started to say something when all of a sudden Noel wrapped his hand around Cody’s dick. 

“Noel I’m gonna... unnnf... I think I’m gonna cum” Cody struggled to get out. 

“Go ahead baby, you can do it.” Noel responded huskily.

That, combined with all the stimulation he was experiencing, was enough to push Cody over the edge. He came all over Noel’s hand and his own stomach. 

Noel gently removed his fingers from Cody, and then sucked the cum off of his other hand. 

“Wow.. umm that felt really good. I’ve never, ummm, I don’t know. I’ve never thought about what it would feel like to have something in my ass, but wow that was amazing.” Cody said to Noel, who was running his hands through Cody’s hair. 

“Yeah it adds a new level to things.” Noel said.“So do you still want to record that tik tok dance?” He added just to be a jerk. 

“Oh shut up” Cody groaned covering his face with his arm. 

“I hope this isn’t how the dobre bros video ended.” Noel said laughing at his own joke. 

“Dude ew!” Cody laughed playfully punching him. 

They sat there a few more minutes catching their breath until they decided to get cleaned up. They had a meeting at their studio in an hour, so they decided to pick up some food on the way. 

“Hey Noel?” Cody asked 

“What’s up?” Noel responded, pulling his car keys from his pocket. 

“Can we do this again?” Cody asked. 

“Definitely.” Noel responded winking at Cody before they both got into his car. 


End file.
